myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Choose a role from "The BartBob SimpsonsPants Movie"
Sigh ok dude, Carson! Uh is dat dat eh cool ah rlly lol since sigh you sadly no chat anymore yes or just maybe just maybe can someday but still this is about the time you choose ideas as a parody of "The Spongebob SquarePants Movie!" Is so awesome but oh but of fine this is characters from others movies, tv shows, video games-.... So ah eh whatever ya choose what ya want! Well sigh just to remind you, here are a list is lol if the of the oh for characters ya already choosed! Fine, Here.... The.... Time man eh right now eh cool now ah:.... Spongebob Squarepants - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Patrick Star - Olaf ("Frozen"), aha! "Frozen" Nice blink! Yes, nice! Gary - Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) 4 COOL! A character from MCSM! :D Cool!.... Squidward Tentacles - Tom (Tom and Jerry) Mr. Krabs - Mario (Super Mario) Plankton - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Karen - Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons) King Neptune - Shrek Princess Mindy - Elsa (Frozen) Well sighs so just so ya know yes i ship Olaf and Elsa, btw Carson IF Ya do not remember any characters ya can search them in internet ok? Well sigh also the choices was Elsa or Rosalina ah a girl from a Mario Game but well sigh still, i forgot some other choices rlly eh it is Alex the Minecraft girl in orange hair or Disgust from Inside Out.... So yes IF I asked you these would you still answer Elsa? Since i think it is too late i wanna have Elsa as the mermaid which Patrick loves so yes she hug Patrick in end tho!.... Dennis - Herobrine (Minecraft) Sandy Cheeks - Margo (Despicable Me) King Neptune's Squire - Jeb (Minecraft) Goofy Goober - Talking Tom (Talking Friends) the Lead Thug - Scar (The Lion King) the Pub Thugs - The Hyenas (The Lion King) Mrs. Puff - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) Pearl - GASPS!.... Sigh, *Facepalm* Man, Lol man uh Carson i guess i forgot asked you about Pearl, is sigh ya know? She is the whale is daughter of Mr. Krabs.... Sigh have you seen her before? So pls ask the questions.... Now now sigh and i ask ya.... Who will be Pearl: Pal, will.... It be:.... Toadette a girl from Mario Games which is a Toad i mean mushroom boy girl version or Amy Wong well a girl from a show called Futurama she is Japanese just wow pls now!.... the Two Attendant Fish - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion king) David Hasselhoof - Sonic the Hedgehog.... Or was it Duffman? Sigh whatever i is go for Sonic! the Cyclops - The Admin (Romeo eh man oh right only as giant first formmrm!....) (Minecraft: Story Mode) Ok now sigh XD Idk if we choosed but here is the fun parts choose:.... Boneyard Monster - (Now i will explain the characters sigh i promise, Boneyard Monster is a big red monster trying to eat SpongeBob and Patrick But goes pretty mad reaally aand so.... He got eaten by, another big dangerous creature! 9!) Will he be:.... Rudy (Ice Age 3), Petey Piranha (Super Mario), The Ender Dragon (Minecraft), or Tyrantrum (Pokémon) The Pokémon btw well sigh looks like a T-Rex so which monster yaa choose?.... the Waiter - (Ook welll sigh he is in the bar right with The Goofy Goober, he is a singing peanut! XD So yes, the Waiter looks grumpy and he gives SpongeBob some ice cream and Patrick too so well sigh well they gets tired in morning, so yes he is not happy!....) Will he be:.... Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) He works at a place where drinking beer he is also kinda grumpy, Talking Ben (Talking Friends), Brian Griffin (Family Guy) (He is the dog), or Zim (Invader Zim) He is an evil alien but he is the main character of the show he comes from tho!.... Which character ya choose? Pirates - They are a gang of pirates who watched then the movie! Will They Be Then:.... Pirates (Peter Pan) or RED Team Fortress 2 Team (Team Fortress 2) Ya can chooce choose so eh so oh which one of these groups then ya yar use?.... The Pirate Leader - He is a pirate pal and he is at the start of the movie! Will he be:.... Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Rottenbeard (Lazytown) Well sigh if you ever seen the show tho?............, Captain McCallister (The Simpsons) (A Pirate), Seamus Levine (A Pirate uh pretty right he is uh from Family Guy and that pirate have no arms or legs he just have them made if wiid ofwood!), Captain Haddock (Tintin), or Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) Choose one of these pirates?.... Parrot - He is standing on The Pirate Leader's shoulder well of course sigh.... He only talked once in the movie man when everybody oh rlly very cried when eh dat SpongeBob and Patrick died the Parrot said "Shut up n' look att the screen! BAWK!" Then The Leader said the bird is right, SpongeBob and Patrick revieved back to live but very cool very! Which one:.... Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) or Chicken (Minecraft)? Which bird? Huh? Phil - Well he is a scared fish in the start of the movie he is so worried is right but SpongeBob helped him to put a cheese on the krabby patty then Phil is happy!.... Who is Phil now:.... Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) Psst, he is having a funny voice lol btw and i think he is a nerd or will it be:.... Now how bout Fear (Inside Out) One of these um worried characters, who will be Phil?.... Perch Perkins - Oh yes he is the news reporter or sigh whatever he some.... He is looking at the camera man and cool eh right and maan he is from the news he tells us in the movie that The Krusty Krab Tho is the only place oh pal that have a krabby patty k pal and yes ya know him he is in Sponge out of Water too right then ah well eh eh spsps oh.... Will he be:.... Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) Also somebody in news, Villager Number 9 (Villager News) Well sigh it is a YouTube Video about the Minecraft Villagers in the news, Villager Number 9 Btw, is same as Perch Perkins, have watched it? Or not? :( If you don't pls do it it is very funny...., Mickey Mouse or An Eagle (Real Life) So choose one of these ya can?.... Royal Crown Polisher - So is a small fish cleaning King Neptune's crown but sadly King Neptune had to talk to him the fish is worried and Neptune said a punishment, but his daughter Mindy have good heart and yes she saved the Polisher and he escaped! Any ideas?:.... Gingy (Shrek), Pinocchio (Shrek), Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Engineer (Team Fortress 2), B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens), or Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) ): Pls, any idea? :D Gas Station Fish - They are two kinda annoying characters but they not evil, They just laugh at SpongeBob and Patrick, Butt don't worry SpongeBob and Patrick laughed back later, Still tho they are funny! One of these pls?:.... :/ SwaySway and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners), Terrence and Phillip (South Park) dat butt-headed duo i mean Canadians from South Park, they are kinda annoying too and laughs alot they weird tho, Rocko and Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life), Ed Edd n Eddy, Surly and Buddy (The Nut Job), or Chip N Dale? Pls choose! Car Jacker - Oh yes he is a bad guy however who steal SpongeBob's and Patrick's car! Will he be:.... Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Soto (Ice Age), BLU Heavy (Team Fortress 2), or Mr. Pig (Timon & Pumbaa) The show now now heh goes lol eh is about Timon and Pumbaa if ya seen it? And Mr. Pig is a rude pig, um ever seen it or? :( Pls choose! _= Or, yes.... SOmebody! :) Old Lady - She is fake since she is actually yes from that Boneyard Monster ya know? She tricked SpongeBob and Patrick she eh heh however so sells ice cream as free! Then it was the monster's tounge all the time, and she have a weird cat.... Here some ideas:.... Granny Sloth (Ice Age 4), Link's Grandma (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Maker) Well sigh idk if you ever played a zelda game before well sigh but still idk if it fits?...., Xara (Minecraft: Story Mode) or Crazy Cat Lady (The Simpsons) Well sigh well she is crazy old lady and she have many cats ya know so i thinkshe maybe just maybe is the Old Lady but ya decide! Who? Will, Be.... BHer?.... Fisherman - Ok he is VERY MINOR Character.... With other words he only on one scene but still and yes David Hasselhoof swim past him meanwhile the Fisherman was trying to kill a fish maybe he noticed Hasselhoof then he fel of from the boat lol no yes! Who will be Fisherman hs:.... Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) Oh yes, he is kinda old but still, he have bad luck often so he is perfect maybe, he is no mole!.... Or Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode)? Ok, any of these?....7 :/ Real Boy Mr. Krabs - OK XD Mr. Krabs turned into human boy in the ending by mistake King Neptune first turned him into ice ya know well he try to kill him almost did in the last time but SpongeBob and Patrick saved him so yes he notice it is Plankton's faulth lol pal now and so Plankton is in jail tho, whatever everv.... So King Neptune then on pretty eh nah mistake turned him to boy but don't worry just like the Fisherman the heh character had a short appearance then is back Mr. Krabs! Will he be:.... Mario (Minecraft Skin), Mario Mario (Super Mario Bros Movie) Yeahh well Mario is not animated there...., A Lobster (Real Life), Corphish (Pokémon) Looks like a lobster tho, A Warthog (Real Life), Mamoswine (Pokémon) Eh looks like a mamooth?...., Echidna (Real Life), or Knuckles (In Sonic Boom Version)? Which one? :/ Um.... Ya have ideas?.... Fish Cops - Well we almost done i hope this works.... Yes they are police fish, so is for heh is so oh they second movie too?.... Anyway, casts:.... They are:.... Police Officers (The SImpsons) So oh they of course are cops tho i think it's only three, Iron Golems (Minecraft) Man, so eh maybe because they kill monsters monsters can be thieves, Zootopia Police Officers (Zootopia), or Elephants (Real Life)? Ok, anything, yes, choose now?.... Monsters - Well they are big monsters living deep the sea just like Boneyard Monster so yes SpongeBob and Patrick sings "Now That We're Men" And the monsters enjoy it they sings, SPongebob say they did it even fffrom those terrific horrible monsters lol then monsters say Huh? Aw then SpongeBob say not you guys he thumbs up and tells them they're awesome yes they got mustaches that is why they brave!.... Monsters so idea is:.... Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) or oh tho how bout Animatronics now or? Yes Freddy Fazbear for sure and animal robots (Five Nights at Freddy's) So?.... Ok, one of these k? Then i know, yes dude?.... Townspeople Fish - Ok well sigh now dude well ya choose any kind of persons or animals or whatever so sighs that is gonna be dude all fish that lives in Bikini Bottom so yes all minor characters or yes all other fish hehzsif! Ok, who is gonna be:....???? People in Springfield (The Simpsons) Oh yes Springfield is where SImpsons lives, is so so so, Various Animated Cartoon Character Cool eh whatever is on TV?.... Minecraft Animals (Minecraft) Or Animals (Real Life)? Ok, Choose anything cool eh?.... Usher (After The Credits) - Oh yes tho The Pirates saw The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie at theartes ya know so yes tho when after end credits an ushes cleaning up the mess tell the pirates to leave the leader is angry and threats her if she say it gain something happens then she says it but they did listen lol! ANY YES idea for her:.... Officer Jenny (Pokémon) She is a police from Pokémon Rlly, Right, LOL! So.... Ivy (Minecraft: Story Mode), Captain Syrup (Wario Land) Oh Yes Wario yeah have his own game and this female Captain is actually his enemy, Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) Tho idk much about her.... Say eh lol idk, A Swan (Real Life), A Poodle (Real Life), Selena Gomez (Celebrity) Right So Zo Eh yes she is a real life person tho i use her appearance in movies or yes she is an actor tho hope she don't mind, Or Whitney Houston (Celebrity) Sigh she is dead but.... She also was in movies, and she had a beautiful voice doing music, idk i was out of ideas.... Sorry if my ideas are bad, just decide, which? Ok?.... Mustache SpongeBob - Oh Yes SpongeBob Yeah thought he was a man so he got sea kelp mustache my Mindy the mermaid ah same with Patrick too, so about Mustache SpongeBob.... Who?.... Adult Bart (The Simpsons) Yes in future, Minions Using Disguises (Despicable Me) Man sigh i is talking about times they wear costumes tho wait ok as family in first movie tho...., Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie), Or Mustache Pikachu (If there are many pictures of that)!.... But since Bart iss SpongeBob should Adult Bart be SpongeBob with a mustache? Mustache Patrick - Same with Patrick he thinks he is grown up with a seaa kelp mustache then somebody pull of them they are cowards and again gfaaina! Here some ideas tho:.... Frosty the Snowman, Underdog, Homer Simpson With Hair (The Simpsons) (Yes.... he had hair one.... episode), Or Benny (The LEGO Movie) Hey but since Olaf is Patrick pal shouldn't so Frosty be Patrick with a mustache? Well sigh if yaa no know who Frosty is, he is an animated Snowman, mayeb are know?.... Still shoudl Adult Bart be Mustache SpongeBob and Frosty be Mustache Patrick since it seems perfect?.... osoejfejfeo! Finally done pls choose! Category:Blog posts